House meets his match
by xXSweetestXAngelXNightmareXx
Summary: House and Max. Need i say more on the clash of the stubborn? ON INDEFINATE HIATUS
1. Prolouge

**psst! i do not own the super cool book or the super cool tv show that went into the making of this story. Nor am i Fox or James Patterson.**

Prolouge

"Help! My sister needs help!" Five kids came storming though the front door of Princeton-Plainsboro Teaching Hospital, scaring everyone inside. The second tallest kid was carrying a girl, who was just as tall as him. The four trailing him were as diverse in appearances as they were dingy and grimy.

The girl being carried was bashed, bruised, bleeding, and otherwise maimed in many different forms. She dangled limply from the boy's arms like a ragdoll. You could tell that she had been in a major fight with multiple opponents.

The kids trailing were much the same. The whole group looked frightened for their lives.


	2. Doctors Orders

**go to the prolouge for the discaimer**

Chapter 1: Doctors Orders

Max

I was in the school, being tested. How did I know this as soon as I woke up? Reason one; I was in a hospital gown. Reason two, I had tubes stuck everywhere. Reason three, the antiseptic smell.

Kinda clues you in, don't ya think? Unless, of course, you were in a REAL HOSPITAL. Which I was.

I opened my eyes. "F…fang?" I whispered at the tall, dark, ha- _argh! Bad max! Fang is your brother!_ I shouted inwardly. I mentally slapped myself.

"Yeah, I'm here. So are the kids." Fang whispered, "You lost a lot of blood, and we couldn't let you die. You nearly bled out." He looked like he was going to cry, which really surprised me, Fang being Mr. Rock and all.

I propped myself up on one elbow, so that I could check out my surroundings. The rest of the flock was huddled in a corner, sleeping. "How much do they know?"I asked. He knew I wasn't talking about the kids, or Total.

"Nothing, as far as I know. They might, by now." He saw my confused face and added "they took some blood. So that they could type you, in case you needed a blood transfusion."

_Prepare yourself, Max_, the Voice chimed, _something big is coming._

_A little late, aren't you?_ I snarled back at it, _coulda said so, you know,_ before _I was knocked out of the air!_

The door opened


	3. Knock Knock, Who are You?

**see Ch. 1 for the disclaimer**

Ch. 3: Knock Knock! Who are you?

3rd person

30 minutes earlier

"House, you have a case," Dr. Cuddy said, and slammed a file on the doctor's desk "14 year old female, presented with bleeding and unconsciousness."

Dr. House and continued balancing the giant tennis ball on the end of his cane "She got in a fight. Case solved"

Cuddy grabbed the ball off the end of the cane. "She doesn't have a known blood type."

"Do the test again. Someone messed up." House said, attention turned to the ball thief.

"That's the first thing we did, House. We tested five times. She doesn't have a human blood type." Cuddy shot back, wondering why she ever hired him.

"Fine. Ill get Chase or Cameron to test." House said, and Cuddy left. House got up and limped after Cuddy, "Give me my ball back!" he shouted after her, but she was nowhere to be found.

Present moment

Max

A gray haired man who looked a whole lot like Jeb limped in on a cane, which had flames painted on it. I couldn't help it, I giggled. Fang looked surprised, because I never giggled besides the time I had been on Valium.

"Hello, I'm Doctor House. I'm one of the doctors working on your case." House said. "this is Chase and Foreman" he said, and pointed to each doctor as he entered the room

"You must be Max," the dark one, Foreman, said. "Nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for me to shake. I just stared at it as if it was a flyer for a sale on floor cleaner, and he snatched his hand back._ Max, Max, you should be nice. These people might know what you are. _the Voice said

_Gosh, could have warned me earlier, _I shot back at it, _Lord knows people are so nice to mutant freaks._

_Max, be careful. _The Voice said, and I thought it sighed.

"…And we need your parents to sign this, Max. Max? Ma-ax." Chase said

"Wait, what?" I asked, pulled back into reality.

"We need your parents here to sign the consent form, so that we can run some blood tests." Chase replied, a little exasperated looking.

"Fine, get me a phone." I said, putting on a poker face.

Chase looked confused "Don't you have one?"

"Nope," I replied, crossing my arms, "and my mom and sister live in Arizona."

**Pleez Review! i will give you a cookie!**

**and tell me if u want Carlisle and Edward to show up in later chappies!**

**-Zee Frostfeather**


	4. Somethings Up

**Own MR? Own House? What are you talking about? I don't own anything!! R&R, people!**

**and OMG it let me upload the document!**

ch. 3: Somethings Up

"We need your parents here to sign the consent form, so that we can run some blood tests." Chase replied, a little exasperated looking.

"Fine, get me a phone." I said, putting on a poker face.

Chase looked confused "Don't you have one?"

"Nope," I replied, crossing my arms, "and my mom and sister live in Arizona."

Ch. 3; No Intimidating the Cripple

Max

"What do you mean? Arizona is all the way across the country." Chase said, bewildered.

Angel decided to wake up just then. "Max? What's going on? "She asked in the sweet little girl voice she possessed. _Be careful, they know that your blue tape or something is different, _she added with a thought

_You mean blood type, sweetie? _I asked back.

_Yeah, that, _she confirmed, and added,_ Chase seems nice. He talks funny, though, and he thinks the gray haired guy is a duck, or a quack or something._

I focused on the three doctors, whom I had designated as my enemies during this stay. House would be my first target once I healed, in about, oh, say a day? I began reviewing exits. Door, Window…

"I want my clothes back. Now." I said my face hard and rocklike. "I'm not wearing this hospital gown anymore." I tried to intimidate House by staring him down. The bird genes seemed to help.

Unluckily, House didn't notice. Yeah, and ordinary human _didn't care_ when Maximum Ride stares him down. What has this world come to?

"Sorry, patients aren't allowed to wear street clothes, Maxine," Foreman said, "and the thing is, you still need a lot of tests to be done, so we can make sure that you don't have an infection in your system."

"It's Max. Just Max. And I don't think I'm gonna be here much longer if you don't get me a freaking phone!" I yelled, my voice rising in pitch. Chase and Forman looked shocked, but House wasn't fazed. "Look, my mom is a vet. She can help you get things figured out, if it makes you feel better and pay her ticket out here," I sat and crossed my arms. Not even House was going to budge me on this one, since i knew the flock would agree.

Foreman, House and Chase left the room. Well, Foreman and Chase half ran and House just limped out, taking his sweet time.

I just can't get good help, can I?

**I gives you a cookie if you review! And tell me if you want Carlisle and Edward to appear somewhere in the near future when you do!**

**press the button. you know you want to!**


	5. Bood Type

**Own MR? Own House? What are you talking about? I don't own anything!! R&R, people!**

ch. 4:" blood type

House

House limped into his boss's office. Dr. Cuddy looked up " so, have you found the answer to her blood type enigma?" she asked, not really expecting a yes.

"As a matter of fact, i have. The girls an angel," House replied, putting emphasis on 'angel'.

Cuddy looked suprised "Who are you and where did you stash my diagnostician's body?" she asked, only slightly teasing

"The kid is a flesh and blood angel. You know, wings, long, pretty hair?" he made a flapping motion with his hands. "She has two kinds of blood cells. One of which is type O negative, the other is that of Haliaeetus leucocephalus."*

"is that some weird double-blood-type disease you made up for the fun of it?" Cuddy questioned, irritation visible on her face.

"If it was, i would be treating it right now, wouldnt i? She has the blood cells of both a human and of a Bald Eagle**(an: only brown and white eagle i could think of).**" House stated, and walked out of the room

* * *

Max

A tall woman with brown curled hair and way to much makeup stepped into the room, which was noticed by everyone. We had had about five second warning, with Iggy on the watch." Who are you?" i asked

"My name is Lisa Cuddy, im House's boss." she said. "Im just here to check your you mind turning around and pulling up your shirt? And getting your freinds out of the room?"

oh crap. She knew. "I dont think so, lady. Not until my mother gets here," i said sternly, crossing my arms and laying back so she coudnt try it by force. "you have to get her to sign a consent, remember?" i mentaly smiled as she seemed stuck.

_Max... she knows about the bloodtype. She knows you have wings... _i heard Angel in my mind. I nodded imperceptebly.

"well, seeing as you know about the fact that i am part bird, are you going to phone my mom or what? im still not going to let you do anything without that consent."

**stubborn is the new sweet!**

***Hah lee AT us ****loo Ko SEF a lis**

**I gives you a cookie if you review! AndCarlisle and Edward will not be showing up.****press the button. you know you want to!**


	6. Phone Tag

**

* * *

**

Own MR? Own House? What are you talking about? I don't own anything!! R&R, people!

Ch 5: lets play Phone Tag!

Ella

the phone rang as soon as i got in the door.

I put my stuff inside the closet, runing to get it. Mom was usually home, but she called while i was walking home to say she had an emergency operation on the cow with the bicornate uterus that had gone into labor and the calves were all tangled up.

i picked up the phone "Martinez residence. how can i help you?"

"hello, is a Valencia there?" the voice on the other end answered "htis is the Princeton-Plainsborough Teaching Hospital. a Maxine Ride is here in the ICU, and we need her to fly out right away."

I was shocked. "thats my mother. Max is in the hospital? can i talk to her? Where is that place anyway? oh my god, whats wrong?"

the lady on the other end was not in a sharing mood "Miss, i need you to get a hold of your mother." she said, a little strained.

"alright, whats the number? she probably just got out of surgery. Ill call her and tell her to call back." i said, straining to keep te anxiousness out of my voice.

* * *

Dr. Martinez.

The phone rang when i went back to my office. I checked the ID. Ella.

i picked up and was immedatly bombarded by yelling "okay okay, calm down. Whats wrong?" i asked her.

"max is in the hospital in Pennsylvania and she got shot or something and shes in the ICU and im scared and the whole flock is there and they want you to call her back!" she shouted.

Oh. Thats bad. "do they know about her wings yet?"

she paused a bit to catch her breath "i dont know... but how could they not know? i mean..." she trailed off.

i grimaced. "Give me the number."

**I gives you a cookie if you review! ****press the button. you know you want to!**


	7. AN: REEEEAD PEOPLEZ

Dear Faithful Readers:

Look, Im really sorry about not writing for this in ever. I just had some other projects im working on. And school. And loads of other excuses you dont care about

Iggy: Damn straight.

Me: Shut up. ANYWAY pretty soon im gonna be re writing this whole thing, it will be longer and have an actual plot, because the one that i have is deteriorating and left holes in it. This time Max will havbe an ACTUAL disease that got set off by a large fight and a blow to the head. Maybe a seizure. Idk.

PM me ur ideas for an illness with "Disease" as the title.

Iggy: And tell her to lemme go.

Me: SHUT UP! Anyway, if you win u get a virtual hug, cookie and a special mention in all my chapters.

Iggy: HELP ME!

me: -whacks- Shut UP, goddammit! -bandages head-

Iggy: -.-'

Me: Anyways, luffz ya!

-Zee and Iggy


End file.
